la vida de menma namikaze
by tooz
Summary: esta es una historia creada para el concurso road to ninja en irresistible naranja espero y les guste como a mi es el mas largo que eh heco n.n


HOLA COMO ESTAN

…

…..

….

…..

…..

ESTE FANFIC ES HECHO PARA EL CONCURSO

"ROAD TO NINJA"

EN IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA

Como cada noche en la aldea oculta de konoha se veía a uno de los mejores ninjas de todos los tiempos el portador de unas de las peores bestias que había tocado el planeta ..el nombre de este chico es menma namikaze .Desde hace un tiempo el pensaba huir de la aldea que lo vio nacer escapar olvidarse de aquellas personas que se hacían llamar sus amigos pero que se lo impedía una chica ,una mujer de las mejores ninjas de la aldea bella como ninguna otra con un carácter de los mil demonios la cual no dejaba de colgársele del cuello cuando estaba desprevenido la que lo besaba cuando no se daba cuenta ella la primogénita del clan hyuga no lo dejaba irse .

Le molestaba estaren esta aldea llena de todo tipo de gente rara extraña y muy muy anormal el primero en su lista – sasuke uchiga no es nada mas que un mujeriego que coquetea con cuan chica se le aparezca no importa si fueran altas, bajas,morenas,rubias ,con cuerpo pequeño ,con cuerpo grande el siempre seria haci .el segundo en su lista-kiba inuzuka un chico del clan de los perros o algo asi amante de los gatos hace como gato se sienta gato le tiene miedo a los perros pero que carajo era eso eh el tercero de su lista –shino abúrame un chico el cual odia detesta aborrece a los bichos por sobre cualquier cosa en el mundo –la cuarta es –ino yamanaka una chica por completo rara vestida con la ropa mas larga que alguien pueda usar insegura de si misma y completamente timida en exeso -quinta persona-shikamaru nara un chico muy tonto en términos de inteligencia un burro sabe mas que el –sexta persona –neji hyuga un chico del clan hyuga el cual es pervertido a mas no poder muchas veces lo eh visto golpeado o ser perseguido por muchas mujeres no por atracción si no por haberlas estado espiando en los balnearios –sextima –hinata hyuga el principio de mis males una persona de la cual te hartas fácilmente no la soportas demasiado cariñosa a su manera claro muy posesiva y de mal carácter una chica que si no optiene lo que quiere no descansa hasta conseguirlo aunque a veces me da un poco de miedo .

Terminado de pensar el chico se dirige a la entrada de la aldea voltea un momento antes de marcharse para siempre pero antes de dar un paso una mano calida lo detiene

Chica- que rayos haces menma pretendes escapar de nuevo como siempre que recuerdas que la gente te trataba diferente cuando niños

Menma –ya dejame hinata

Hinata- no no te dejare ir después de todo lo que tuve que pasar para que todos entendieran que eres mio no te dejare ir entiendes

Menma-por decima vez que no somos nada

Hinata-claro que si después de lo que paso hoy somos prometidos

Menma- no yo no sabia lo que estaba haciendo no tenia control de mi entiéndelo yo amo a sakura la amo y a ti no por que no lo puedes comprender

Hinata-no es justo

Menma –que no es justo tu casi casi te me echaste encima yo estaba ebrio sabes que cuando neji y yo bebemos nos embriagamos tu te ofresiste a llevarme lo que paso después fue tu culpa

Hinata- que mi culpa es tu culpa es tuya por haberme salvado cuando era pequeña por haberte vuelto la persona que eres tu tienes toda la culpa de lo que esta pasando tu lo entiendes y si quieres irte de la aldea vete solo te digo una cosa en cuanto cruces esa barde y ya no estes en konoha te buscare y cuando te encuentre te matare no me importa si al matarte un pedazo de mi alma se valla contigo lo hare entendiste

Menma –no te preocupes pues nunca me encontraran desapareceré de aquí ya no habrá mas menma uzumaki y por fin podre ser libre y nada me lo va a impedir ni los estúpidos viejos de la aldea ni el idiota hokage las fans de sasuke ni tu

Hinata-vete ahora y ya no vuelvas

Al dia siguiente en la aldea de konoha la gente fue reunida para una importante noticia dada por el hokage

Hokage-como todos se habran dado cuenta el ninja menma namikaze ah huido de la aldea lo que lo convertirá en un ninja renegado a partir de hoy todo aquel que se encuentre vea o sepa algo de el deberá comunicármelo a mi enrendido

Gente – hai

TIEMPO DESPUES

Sasuke-ya ah pasado tiempo desde que se fue no es asi hinata

Hinata-si ya casi 6 meses desde que se marcho para no volver jamás

Sasuke-y cres que el no merecería saberlo estar aquí cuando ese bebe nazca verlo crecer alimentarlo y cuidarlo

Hinata- el decidió irse

Sasuke- pero el tiene el derecho a saber qu va a ser padre quizás asi recapacite y vuelva a la aldea

Hinata –creo que es mejor asi sabes yo no creo que a el le importe lo que pase conmigo y mis bebes

Sakura- desde cuando tus bebes le importan a sasuke

Sasuke-celosa mi bella y hermosa flor

Sakura-claro que no mujeriego es solo que hablas como si quisieras mucho a esos bebes

Sasuke- es solo que hinata y yo hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y se que ella ama mucho a menma tanto que va a criar sus hijos ella sola con tal de no molestarlo

Hinata- es verdad sakura-san además que mejor ejemplo que una de las mejores ninjas de todas las 5 naciones

Tenten-si hinata veras que esos bebes crecerán sanos y fuertes como ningún otro en el mundo

EN OTRO LUGAR

Menma –ya a pasado tiempo desde que deje konoha como estarán todos como estará hinata creo que ya es hora de dar una visita por la aldea y ver que hay de nuevosi creo que ire

-1 mes después-

Menma- konoha

Kiba- oh menma eres tu

Menma- si cñaro que soy yo como están las cosas por aquí

Kiba- muy bien todo ah mejorado aunque hay algo que no mejoro

Menma (hinata pensó )

Menma iba caminando por la calle encontrándose con muchos conocidos hablando de vez en cuando con ellos o si no solamente saludándoles

Sakura- (sorprendida)menma hace tanto tiempo que no te veía pensé que jamás ibas a volver

Menma – pues ya ves estoy aquí

Sakura- si me doy cuenta y te quedaras mucho tiempo aquí o solo vienes de paso

Menma –solo vengo una temporada después de que el kazekage abogara por mi para que no me tacharan de ninja renegado pedi ser ninja haya y ahora lo soy asi que tengo que volver pronto

Sakura-menma tienes que ir aver a hinata ella tiene algo ue decirte muy importante

Menma –esta bien la vere cuando pueda

Sakura- no no tiene que ser ahora

Menma –esta bien la ire a ver contenta

…con hinata -

Hinata-tranquilos bebes no necesitaran un padre yo los voy a proteger de todo mal

Menma –con que ahora hablas sola

Hinata- menma que haces aquí yo te lo puedo explicar yo

Menma – (viendo el vientre de hinata)solo respondeme una cosa

Hinata-cual

Menma – ese bebe es fruto de la noche de hace 6 meses

Hinata- si

Menma – bien esta decidido vendrás a duna conmigo

Hinata-pero yo no puedo mi familia mis amigos todo lo que amo esta aquí yo no pue..(pero fue interrunpida por un beso en los labios)

Menma- vendrás conmigo es una orden entendido

Hinata –hai

…

….

….

…..

…

FIN

Bueno espero y que les haya gustado a mi me gusto es el fanfic mas largo que eh escrito en toda mi vida espero y les haya gustdado

Recuerden que este fanfic es para el concurso de "Concurso AU Road to Ninja" del grupo "Irresistiblemente Naranja"

PD. ACEPTO TOMATAZOS TPRTAZOS Y AMENACAS

BYE LOS QUIERE

TOOZ

…

…..

…..

….

Cren que esta loca autora merece un**Reviews**


End file.
